


The Young Warlock Goes On An Adventure

by TheDoctor00



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor00/pseuds/TheDoctor00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has been with The Doctor before to save Arthur and Camelot, but things have changed. The Doctor has regenerated and Merlin doesn't recognize him. The Doctor must now prove himself to Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was in the same spot he had been on when he had first met The Doctor. Now some man with The Doctor’s time machine was standing before him claiming to be the same man. Merlin was more inclined to not believing this man because he looked younger, acted childish, and didn’t scare him like The Doctor did. The man standing before him smiled brightly and waved as if he had too much energy for his own good. His hair was long and hanging down. He looked good in the clothing he was wearing, but the clothes was always going to be strange to Merlin. The man/child waved a hand in front of Merlin’s face and knocked on his head. “Hello! Anyone in there!? I know, I may look different, but it is me, Merlin.” The man who called himself The Doctor thought hard and raised a finger showing that he had a good idea. 

“I can prove it to you.” Merlin crossed his arms and just looked as the man ran into The Tardis and came back out wearing an eye-patch. “Argh matey! Wait a minute, wrong place. Look, I forgot what I was going to do so I’ll just say something to prove it to you.” Merlin wanted to laugh but kept his composure and waited. “I know you remember Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness. Rose is gone. I lost her a while ago. Captain Jack went out to have his own adventures. I am now alone. I came here at random. I told her to choose the place and she went and brought me back to see you.” Merlin looked behind The Doctor, expecting someone to come out, but no one came out. “She?”, Merlin said. The Doctor nodded eagerly and he ran next to The Tardis to hug it. “The Tardis chose where to travel. I merely let her run. Now here I am. Right in front of you; trying to convince you that I am The Doctor. I can also remind you that we defeated The Cybermen through your cleverness. We put them in this interesting hole that you dug up with your,” The Doctor looked around to see if anyone was around before saying, “magic.” 

Merlin realized that this had to be The Doctor. “But how are you The Doctor? The Doctor had big ears and a dark aura to him. You don’t.” The Doctor smiled a smile that made him seem older than what he looked like. “Oh young wizard. There is much more to me than what the eye can see. what matters is that I’m here now and I have been wanting to ask you a question.” Merlin wondered what it was as he waited for The Doctor to ask. “Would you like to see what the future looks like?” Merlin immediately shook his head and stepped back. “I can’t leave.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Right. I forgot. Your boyfriend might need you to wipe his royal hiney. Would you stop and remember that I have a time machine? We can be gone for years and still return to this very point in time.” Merlin stopped moving back and thought hard. Arthur wasn’t his boyfriend; and The Doctor was right. He had proven it once before. That box could move from one place to another in the blink of an eye.

“First off, Doctor; he isn’t my boyfriend. Second, I think I will accept your invitation.” The Doctor jumped in place very excitedly. “Woo! Then, shall we get going?” Merlin smiled and nodded before running into the box that was bigger on the inside. When Merlin entered, he saw a whole new interior. “Did you make changes to it?” The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks before turning around and correcting Merlin. “The Tardis is not an ‘it’. The Tardis is a ‘she’. Show some respect to her. She is carrying your body after all.” The Tardis hummed and The Doctor turned around to stroke the hand rails. “And yes. When I changed, she changed with me. I also forgot to explain something to you Merlin.” It was like he was reading Merlin’s mind because Merlin was about to ask. “When I am about to die, my race known as The Time Lords may do something to sort of cheat death. We change our physical features and become a whole new person. We call it a regeneration. Since the last time you saw me, I have changed a total of two times. This is the my eleventh regeneration. That is why I look different. The Tardis changes as well. I know this may seem strange to you, but I’m still the same trustworthy Doctor from before. Now back to my original question. Where are we going. Name a year and we shall head there.” Merlin was still trying to imagine what a regeneration looked like when he just blurted a random year. “2025.” The Doctor went to work and The Tardis began to move. Merlin went to where the controls were and set his hand down. One of the buttons Merlin had been leaning on was pushed and The Tardis made a strange noise.

The Doctor looked over to where Merlin was and he rushed over. “Ah yes. Please do not touch anything, That could have changed ou-” The Tardis stopped moving and landed. “Not could have. You changed our course. It seems as though we have landed in the year 2005. It’s still the future. Would you like to explore?” Merlin was scared and fascinated at the same time as he nodded. The Doctor opened the door and Merlin followed. When they stepped out, their was an alley and loud bangs were heard. Merlin jumped at the sound of the gunshots and began retreating. “Oh, don’t worry Merlin. Those were just gun shots. Nothing to be afraid of… Well, there might be a reason to be afraid, but nothing too bad. Come on.” The Doctor walked down the alley with Merlin following closely. When they reached the streets, The Doctor looked around and Merlin just stared at everything, fascinated by everything. The buildings here were very different from camelot’s buildings. The people walking around all wore strange clothing. Random people had what something similar to what The Doctor was wearing. No one, however, wore the clothes that Merlin wore. The Doctor saw this and he grabbed Merlin’s had. The Doctor walked into a building that had the words, “JCPenney.” The Doctor steered through many people and into the building. When they went inside, Merlin let his jaw drop. The walls were white and beautiful. moving stares crisscrossed in the center of the room and torches made this room look very bright.

People walked everywhere, chatting rather loudly. What Merlin didn’t understand was why clothing hung off of shiny silver sticks. The things holding the clothes up looked like it was crafted by the best blacksmith ever. The Doctor interrupted Merlin’s thoughts and dragged him through people who looked at him strangely. The Doctor put Merlin in a room and handed Merlin clothes. “Change into those. Keep your pants on and change into that. You must blend in.” Merlin took his normal clothes off and changed into some navy coioured trousers. He then took his shirt off and put a buttoned up shirt on. The shirt had blue squares and black lines everywhere. Merlin felt the fabric that was touching his skin and he immediately missed his old clothes. This felt strange and rough. The blue trousers felt cold but it felt good. The shirt made him want to scratch at his own skin. By now, The Doctor was knocking on the door while saying, “Hurry up Merl-. I mean Marlin. Yes, that’s genius! Marlin, are you having trouble in there?” Merlin smiled and shook his head. “I’m alright. Just getting used to this material. It’s strange.”

“I know it’s a bit strange but we have to go. We have places to see, people to meet, and trust me, there are interesting people. Like… I forgot who we can meet at this time but I believe Michael Jackson is still alive. Let’s start going Marlin.” Merlin scoffed and said, “My name’s Mer-” The Doctor put a finger on Merlin’s mouth and shushed him. “Shhh shhh shh shh shh shh shh!!! You’re Marlin like in Finding Nemo and that’s the end of that. So, let’s get going.” The Doctor led Merlin through people who were talking very loudly. Merlin felt The Doctor’s grip ease and disappear and as he walked forward and bumped into a large lady. The lady turned around and gave Merlin a disgusted look before saying, “Watch where you’re going. Idiot!” The lady stomped away and flipped the brick open to speak into it. Merlin looked at the lady and found that her accent was strange. The lady spoke english but in a strange accent. Right then, The Doctor grabbed Merlin and pulled him through more crowds of people and stopped at a machine that said, “ATM.” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and out came out green paper. The Doctor smiled, took the green paper, and led Merlin to a line of people waiting to speak to a person behind a desk. The Doctor looked at some paper attached to the clothing that Merlin was wearing and shrugged. When they finally got to the front, The Doctor spoke to the person with a smile. The girl on the other side of the desk smiled back and looked interested. “Hello… Stacy. I wish to purchase the clothing on my friend here. Would you charge me so we may be on our way?” The girl on the other side nodded and used a laser gun on the papers attached to Merlin’s new clothing. It beeped and The Doctor handed the girl the green paper he had taken from the machine. The girl flashed a smile at The Doctor and left a paper for The Doctor to pick it up. When The Doctor saw what it said, he blushed and put the paper away.

Merlin walked out with The Doctor and heard a loud bang again. This time, it was closer. Merlin jumped and The Doctor calmed him down. “Calm down Merlin. This is North Dakota. Gunshots aren’t this regular in these parts. Although, when I think about it, this is the future afterall, so things may have changed. When Merlin looked up, he saw a girl fall out of the window of a tall building and hit the ground with a splat. Two guys peered through the broken window, made a face, and ran inside. The Doctor ran towards the building to meet the two guys at the front door. The door burst open and The Doctor stopped them. “You two! What is this!? Why did you kill this poor girl? Who are you? Why are you killing people? Answer me.” They were both tall. One had long brown hair and a he wore a worried look. The other one was shorter. He had luminescent green eyes and looked like he was angry. “Look, we don’t have time to talk. We’re in a rush.” The Doctor didn’t move and for some reason, neither did they. “Okay, who are you?” The Doctor smiled and threw his hand out to shake their hands. “I’m The Doctor. Who might you two be?” The shorter one pulled something out of his jacket pocket and showed it to The Doctor. “I’m Agent Jack, this is agent Jill. Pleased to meet you Doctor. Sorry, but did you need something with us?” 

“I asked why you killed this poor girl. Now, you will tell me, or… I will call the coppers on you” The shorter one looked at the taller one and sort of laughed. “Coppers? You’re not from around here, are you?” The Doctor shook his head and replied, “No, but I have a very easy way of getting the police here immediately. Now tell me.” The taller one put a hand on the pretty one’s shoulder and said, “Just tell him. He probably won’t believe us anyway.” “I’m Dean Winchester and this is Sam Winchester. We’re hunting demons and other monsters to keep this world safe. That ‘girl’ was being possessed by a demon, jumped, and left the girl’s body. When the demon left the girl’s body, all of the damage done to the body was too much, so the girl died.” The Doctor looked at Sam and Dean who stared back at The Doctor intently. “Demons eh? How can you prove that it was a demon that was controlling this girl?” The guy who called himself Dean wasn’t paying much attention to The Doctor. Instead, he was staring at a man who seemed to have black eyes. “Well Doc, let me prove it to you right now.” Dean ran over to the man with a shiny white device in hand. The man on the other side grinned and jumped high. This jump wasn’t any ordinary jump, even Merlin knew this. The man landed right before Dean and grabbed for him. Dean pulled the trigger on the pretty little device and the loud bang was heard from it. Merlin flinched but remained in the same spot, unsure as to what to do. Dean looked up to find the man grinning at him. “This proof enough Doc!?” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button. Something was different about this sonic screwdriver. It shined green and made the same sound, but it was slightly bigger. The doctor stopped pressing the button and hit it to his hand to make the ends of the screwdriver open. The Doctor looked like he was reading something when his eyes went wide and nodded.

“That’s a demon alright! Does that mean it has special abilities?” Dean was about to answer when the man gripping his shoulder threw him to the wall of the building near Sam. Sam sprung into action with another one of those devices in hand. The loud bang rang in Merlin’s head three or four more times before he tapped The Doctor’s shoulder to ask him, “Doctor? What is that thing?” The Doctor looked at Merlin and back at Sam. “That’s Sam Winchester Merlin. It’s not very nice to call other people things.” Merlin face palmed and shook his head. “No, the thing Sam is holding. What is that?” The Doctor finally realized what Merlin meant and hit his head. “Right, how stupid of me! That is a gun. That device is very deadly. One pull of that trigger and both you and I could die. That person Sam and Dean just shot is being possessed by a Demon which is why that person is still up and running. I’m just wondering how the Winchester boys will handle this. That demon looks vicious.” Sam stopped running, and began yelling something in a different language. “Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis ascendit super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem deo!” The man running for Dean stopped dead in his tracks, looked up towards the sky in pain as he yelled and a black smoke left his body. The man then collapsed and Sam rushed towards Dean. The Doctor rushed towards the man and felt for a pulse. When he shook his head and stood up, he had a sad look on his face. “He is deceased. Is Dean alright?” 

Sam nodded and slapped Dean’s face. “Dean! Hey! Wake up.” Dean blinked open and had a knife out at the ready to slash. When he saw that everything was taken care of, he slouched back on the wall and breathed hard. “Good job Sammy. Can we go eat something now? Pie sounds good.” The Doctor walked over to Dean and helped Sam bring him up to his feet. “I am guessing you two are brothers. With the same last name and with the nicknames ‘Sammy’?” Dean nodded and stood on his own. “Yes. Who are you really Doctor? Your name can’t just be Doctor.” The Doctor waved a hand and said, “Hello, that’s me. My name is Doctor. Just The Doctor.” Dean didn’t look convinced and neither did Sam. “I can understand if you don’t want to really tell us who you are Doc, but we told you our real names and the least you can do is tell us who you really are.” The Doctor thought about it nodded. “Okay. Follow me. Marlin, come along.” Merlin followed The Doctor and the Winchester’s were right behind them. “Now, what you two are about to see is much much different from anything you have seen before.” The Doctor pulled out some keys, approached The Tardis, and opened the door. “Sorry Doc, but i charge $120 an hour.” the Doctor didn’t seem to understand the reference and neither did Merlin. Dean smiled but when he saw that no one else was laughing, he went serious and cleared his throat. “Fine, but that things tiny. We won’t all fit in there.” The Doctor went in and Merlin followed.

Dean was hesitant but he went in after a few moments of pondering it. When Dean saw how huge the inside was, he immediately ran outside and looked around The Tardis and walked around it. “What!? How is that possible!?” Sam wasn’t sure what to say to Dean so he went in and ran outside as well to do the same th9ing Dean had just done. “That’s impossible.” The Doctor came out smiling at them both. “This is The Tardis; my time machine.” Sam and Dean looked at each other not believing a word. “There is no such thing as a time machine. Are you going to tell us you’re an alien now?” The Doctor looked at the two boys seriously and just as Dean was about to laugh it off, he went serious again. “You can’t be an alien. You look human! You even speak english!” The Doctor laughed as he looked at the two boys. “And what language am I supposed to speak? How am I supposed to look?” Sam was very silent, but Dean didn’t mind answering everything. “You know, green, big black bug eyes and I don’t know what language aliens would speak. Alien language? Galactic?” The Doctor looked disappointed. “You almost had my language, too. I speak Gallifreyan. Let me formally introduce myself. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 904 years old and I came traveling with my new companion, Merlin of Camelot.” Dean was speechless so Sam spoke instead. “How do we know you’re not dangerous?” The Doctor grew serious and agreed silently. “I am dangerous. I am very dangerous, however; I am not dangerous to the human race. I have protected this world for a long time and that won’t change anytime soon. I have saved this world on various occasions and so has Merlin. I’m sure we can all get along since our missions have been pretty much the same. You two protect this world from demons and monsters, I protect this world from aliens and monsters, Merlin here is in charge of dragons and monsters.” Sam and Dean’s attention immediately turned to Merlin. “Go ahead Merlin. Tell them. They won’t harm you.” Merlin was afraid of these two; they had a scary aura to them. “I am Merlin of Camelot. I am a wizard from the year 415 who lives to protect King Arthur no matter the cost.” Sam’s jaw dropped and Dean thought for a moment before pointing a finger and saying, “Merlin The Great!? I thought that was a myth. Do something magicy.” The Doctor laughed and Merlin smiled. He raised a hand, his eyes glowed bright and a small container flew up.

Merlin released the trash can and it fell with a loud crash. “That is awesome! Can you lift people? Do Sam next. Sam, stand still.” The doctor shook his head, and invited everyone in. “Let’s go. Who would you young men like to meet from the past?” Dean thought hard and Sam already had something in mind. Dean then shook his head and said, “I can’t. I will not leave baby out in the street. Someone will take her and I will kill someone if something happens to her.” The Doctor raised an eyebrow and directed his attention towards Dean. “You have a baby? Can I speak to him… I mean her? I speak baby you know?” Dean laughed and Sam explained. “‘Baby’ is his car. It’s a 1969 Chevy Impala. He takes very good care of it.” The Doctor finally understood but Merlin was still wondering what this “Impala” was. “Fine, go and get your car. Park it somewhere safe, and we’ll meet you wherever it is that you are.” Dean looked around and shrugged. “And how will you be getting there? You don’t have a car. Unless. No! That box can’t move!” The Doctor smiled wide and jumped up and down. “Watch it move next to you.” The Doctor ran inside, closed the door, and dematerialized. The Tardis made the noise it usually made and disappeared. Sam and Dean were both speechless. The Tardis then reappeared next to Dean. Dean moved to the side as The Tardis materialized and landed. The Doctor came out and said, “Ta-da!”


	2. The Bet

Dean reached for The Tardis and touched it. He almost wanted to giggle in excitement but he just cleared his throat and straightened his green jacket. Sam’s mouth was open as he ran his hand across the surface of The Tardis. The machine felt like it hummed under Sam’s hand, and he noticed it. The Doctor smiled and jumped out. “So, let’s go get your car Dean Winchester. Sam, would you like to come with us?” Sam wanted to say yes but he shook his head and said, “I’ll meet you guys up over there with Dean.” The Doctor nodded and motioned Merlin to go into The Tardis. “You know, Winchester boys. We’ll probably beat you there.” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “You won’t beat us. No offense Doc, but my baby is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala with a V8 327 4 Barrel engine, and 275 Horsepower. If you think you’re giant small wood machine can get there before my Metallicar, you’ve got another thing coming.” The Doctor stepped out of The Tardis and walked up to Dean. “What’s say we wager? Let’s make it a race, Dean Winchester. Who will make it from here to 11th Street North of here first? Shouldn’t take more than a minute and a half to get there in that metallic death contraption.” Dean stopped smiling and stared at The Doctor more seriously now. “You’ve got yourself a deal Doc.” Sam got in front of Dean and said, “Wait Dean. Liste-”, but Dean ignored Sam and pulled him along. “Not another word, Sammy. We’re going to beat this son of a bitch to 11th street and if he loses, he has to buy me dinner. With all you can eat pie!” The Doctor smiled and said, “But if I win, you will have to wear whatever I pull out of my closet for a day. We will also go on a date. Do we have a deal Mr. Winchester?” Dean nodded ran to his car with Sam right behind him. The car was closer than The Doctor had expected. Dean got in the drivers seat and Sam got in the passenger seat. “This is a stupid idea Dean. You do realize that The Doctor has a T-” “Shut up Sammy. All you can eat pie! With a side of rabbit food, if you’re hungry.” Sam just glared at Dean and shook his head.

The Doctor got inside of his Tardis with Merlin inside. Merlin was laughing inside and The Doctor was too. “Did he forget that this is a time machine?” The Doctor shrugged and smiled again. “Now that very proud pretty boy will have to wear some of the women’s clothing that I have stowed in my closet.” Merlin wanted to ask but The Doctor answered the question before the question was made. “I have had various women travel in The Tardis. All of them are gone now... Let’s win ourselves a race!” The Doctor closed the doors to The Tardis and took off. Merlin was more inclined to ask questions now, but decided against it. If the last Doctor was just mean and angry most of the time, this Doctor must have had that anger stowed away somewhere. He didn’t want to see that side of this very playful man. The engine from the Impala roared to life and just as The Tardis disappeared, the Impala took off. The Doctor heard The Tardis land and when he walked out to looked outside at the streets, he saw the Eleventh Street sign right next to him. When he looked towards where The Impala was, it had barely taken off. Apparently Dean hadn’t noticed the blue box at the end of the race but when he was half way his face went from smiling to an angry expression. When Dean reached the destination, he got out, slammed the door. “How did you beat me?” Sam sighed and came out of the car. “It’s a time machine, idiot. It can travel anywhere in time and space. He was going to beat you even if you had left before him because his ‘wooden box’ can travel in time. I was trying to explain that to you, but you shut me up.” Dean put his head down and looked at The Doctor. “Why didn’t you remind me?” The Doctor laughed a little and shook his head in disbelief. “I told you thirty seconds prior to the race and you either ignored it or you forgot. Either way, you lost. Now to keep your end of the wager, Dean.”

The Doctor ran inside and came out with a dress. “Here we are. This was the first thing that I grabbed. It is an Allure Chiffon Beaded Mermaid Silk Strapless Bodice. It’s a nice champagne colour to match your eyes. You can even wear it to Prom or a nice evening dinner. You know what, I’ll keep my end of the bargain. Come to dinner with me. I will buy you dinner and all you can eat pie, but you must wear this.” Dean looked angry and Sam was laughing along with Merlin. The Doctor, however, was very serious. “Fine Doc. A deals a deal.” Dean grabbed the dress from The Doctor and walked towards The Tardis. “I’m going to change in your box.” The Doctor turned to look at Dean as he said, “Her name is The Tardis. And you may.” Dean cursed under his breath and copied whatever The Doctor said as he entered and closed the door. The Doctor looked at Sam and Merlin, whom were still laughing, and said, “Looks like I have got myself a date tonight. Would you two care to join us?” Merlin shook his head and Sam smiled at The Doctor. “I don’t think I want to be there when Dean loses it. I’ll pass Doctor.” The Doctor accepted the explanation and waited for Dean to come out. Dean walked out with a beautiful dress and boots. The Doctor walked up to Dean and said, “You’re missing something. Rather, you’re not wearing it right. Merlin, Sam. What is he missing?” Merlin was trying to hold his laughter back but Sam didn’t care; he laughing at his brother. “To be honest, Doctor. I think he’s missing one more thing. The boots with that dress? I think he should have heels.” Dean glared at Sam then he smiled sarcastically. “Thanks Sammy. I knew I could count on you for help.” Sam smiled and said, “Anytime.”

The Doctor walked from store to store, showing Dean off and explaining that he needed a pair of heels at his foot size. Dean was now dragging his feet, wanting the day to end already. “Keep up Dean, we need those heels for you.” Dean snarled at The Doctor but followed anyway. The Doctor grabbed Dean by the arm and ran with him to a store that had nice heels. Dean did his best to keep up and not fall. He ran into a wall that had a loose nail which ripped the dress mid-thigh. Dean wanted to stop but The Doctor didn’t stop pulling him so the dress kept on tearing. When they finally made it to the place where The Doctor was rushing towards, the dress had somehow ripped all around perfectly showing Dean’s legs off. Dean tried covering up, but he couldn’t do anything to change what had just happened. When The Doctor turned around to look at Dean, he looked angry and annoyed. “This is my wife’s dress and you rip it after 30 minutes of wearing it?” Dean glared at The Doctor and said, “Well, if you hadn’t pulled me through the crowd like a maniac and listened to me when I was trying to tell you to stop, this wouldn’t have happened.” The Doctor sighed and pulled Dean into the heel store. “Excuse me, I need the best heels you’ve got to match this dress.” A rather flamboyant looking man with blonde hair walked to them while smiling. “This is a beautiful dress! I have just the heels. What heel size are you, green eyes?” Dean looked up at the man asking and said, “Does it look like I wear this crap all the time?” The man gave Dean a daring look and said, “I have no idea, I don’t judge. Give me one of your boots and I’ll give you the right size.” 

The Doctor sat Dean down and took one of his boots off for him. “Here you go… What is your name?” The man helping them smiled and said, “Why thank you for asking! My name is Marc. Call me Marc P. please. Now, let me find those heels for you.” Marc P ran off to find the heels for Dean while The Doctor sat down waiting very impatiently. “I hate waiting.” Dean looked at The Doctor and whispered, “Patience, Doctor. The best things happen to those who wait.” The Doctor shut Dean up and said, “I hate being patient. Patience is for the weak.” Just as The Doctor was about to get up, Marc P. came back with as box. Here we are. These are black Jimmy Choos with a little bit of sparkle added to them. You will look fabulous to whatever it is that you’re attending!” The Doctor smiled wide, opened the box and put them on Dean. “Perfect. Oh Cinderella, would you go the the ball with me?” Dean blushed mostly because everyone was staring. “Shut up. Are you going to buy them or not?” The Doctor nodded and looked at Marc. “How much do I owe for these Choos?” Marc ran to the counter, and brought back a receipt. “These are on a special offer today, pretty boys. Aaaand since I like you two, I’ll add an extra $100 discount. That will leave your total to $650.00. Luckily, you don’t have to pay the full price.” Dean was shaking his head while he pulled The Doctor to the side to talk to him. “I will not have $650.00 shoes on my feet for just one occasion.” The Doctor raised an eyebrow and nodded to show that he understood. “Then keep them. Don’t wear them out that quickly.” Dean rolled his eyes at The Doctor and said, “Shut up and buy the damn heels. You have a girlfriend or something to give this crap too, right?” The Doctor smiled. “Of course. I have a wife. She’s quite beautiful. She will enjoy this story when I see her.” The Doctor took the money out of his coat pocket and paid. Dean stood up and quickly sat back down. “I am not walking in these. This is ridiculous. I can’t even walk in these.” The Doctor was laughing now. “Learn to walk in those. They were quite expensive. So was that dress but you gave it a new look. I suppose, a more sexy look. Those hairy legs sure add musk to this otherwise elegant look.” Dean covered his legs and his thighs trying to hide them. The Doctor was right. His legs needed some work. If he went dinner with hairy legs a nice dress, people would look at him weird. “Thanks for pointing that out, Doc. Let’s go back to my motel room. I need to shave.” The Doctor smiled and said, “Certainly.” Dean got into his car, turned it on, and Sam got in while he tried to keep a straight face. “Shut up Sam. I just want this day to be over now. This is ridiculous. Why does that guy have dresses in his Time machine thing? Does he crossdress for fun?” Sam pondered it for a little and answered Deans question. “I think he has different people traveling with him. Like right now, he has the legendary Merlin. That guy that has amazing magic skill, according to legend. What if he’s randomly had women travel with him? That would explain the womens clothing.” Dean then remembered that The Doctor had mentioned a wife. “You’re probably right. He said he had a wife. This might be her dress. And now her shoes.” Dean pushed the gas and took off to the motel. The Doctor followed them so he wouldn’t get lost. 

The Impala pulled up to the driveway and Dean parked. “Sam, bring me a coat or something, please. I don’t want people seeing me in this sexy outfit.” Sam scoffed at Sam and said, “The outfit might be secy, but you look like Chewbacca in a dress.” Dean’s cheeks turned red and Sam closed the door just in time to see cut Dean off. Sam ran inside, grabbed a coat, and started running out when he noticed something strange. Sam stopped and looked around before he was attacked by someone in the shadows. Sam fell on his stomach but he was quick to react and he swung his elbow back to hit the person on the side of the head. Sam then pushed the silhouetted person with his legs. The silhouette crashed with whatever was behind him and Sam quickly got up on his feet and raised his fist to punch. The light switch turned on and Dean was running towards the person in front of Sam. The heels were loud mostly because Dean didn’t know how to run in those. He lost his footing and started falling. Before he could fall, Dean lunged forward and took down the person before he or she could get up. The person Dean had taken down had a broken neck and black eyes. This person was a black lady with the pink dress and a blue checkered apron. She smiled as she got up, grabbed Dean by his shoulder, and threw him across the room. Dean skidded to a halt and Sam ran in quickly to take the possessed person down. Sam then got up and backed away. The cleaning lady with black eyes stood up and tried to grab for Sam but was immediately stopped. Sam smiled and showed part of the Devil’s Trap he had set up. The Demon stopped moving and asked, “What, are you gonna kill me now? You’d be doing me a favor. Azazel was clear. I either brought you two back alive, or he would finish me off. Do it!” Sam nodded and Dean was getting up. “Good idea. Why did you attack us?” The Demon laughed and shook its head. “You think I’m going to start talking?” Dean splashed holy water on the possessed cleaning lady and it stung. “I will tell you nothing. Kill me.” Sam got out John’s journal and started reciting the exorcism. “Regna terrae, cantate Deo-” “Okay, okay, okay! Wait! Azazel sent me for the taller one. I don’t know what he wants with him, but he wants him. You would have to ask Azazel in person why he wants him.” The demon laughed as Sam completed the exorcism. “Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis ascendit super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem deo!” Dean looked worried. The Doctor burst into the room just in time to see the black smoke escape the ladies mouth. “Another? Is this all demon’s do?” Dean nodded and sat down. He took off his heels and massaged his feet. “These damn things made running a bitch. It looks like old yellow eyes is looking to get his hands on Sammy.” 

The Doctor now looked confused. “Yellow eyes?” Sam and Dean nodded. Sam explained, “That’s the demon who killed our mom. Our father has been searching for that thing for a long time now, that’s why we became hunters. That same demon killed my girlfriend.” The Doctor now understood. “So you two are fighting for vengeance and justice is just on the road there?” Neither of the two answered, but enough was said for The Doctor to understand. “There is nothing at the end of this road. Just more pain and misery. Although killing this demon will surely keep the world a bit safer, you will find no solution at the end of vengeance.  
Do not kill this demon because of a personal vendetta, boys. Kill this demon for the right reasons. Remember one thing; killing this yellow eyes will neither bring your mother nor your girlfriend back. It will just turn into a frenzy of killing demons.” Dean cut in with a bitter sounding response. “How is that bad? If anything, that sounds good.” The Doctor shook his head and remained calm. “Less demon’s is always a good thing. Killing them for that same revenge is not. That feeling that you two have, the empty feeling? It won’t go away if you kill for vengeance. I know what I’m talking about.” Dean stayed quiet and Sam nodded. “Well, you two better got off to your date. I want my brother back by 9.00PM Doctor.” The Doctor smiled and Dean glared at his brother. “Thanks Sammy. I hope you sleep well tonight.” The Doctor got on one knee and slipped one slipper on Dean’s foot. “Perfect fit. Let’s go Cinderella.” Dean put the heels on again and walked out. “They’re starting to hurt less.” The Doctor laughed and walked out. The Doctor ran back inside while yelling, “Sam! Would you mind taking care of Merlin for me? And I think Dean forgot to shave, but it’s okay.” Dean ran in right after The Doctor and ran into the bathroom to shave, “There goes Dean. So would you mind, Sam?” Sam shook his head and smiled. “Not at all, Doc. just send him in.” The Doctor smiled and ran to get Merlin. Merlin walked inside the room just staring at everything and touching everything. “Since he’s from back in the day, he is now rediscovering the world. Keep each other company boys. We will be back.” Dean came out touching his smooth legs. “They do feel a different. I hate you.” The Doctor smiled and offered his arm to walk arm in arm with Dean. Dean slapped it away and they walked out. Sam and Merlin laughed in their seats as the door slammed behind Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_Sh0xKRUU3Kk/TAemPA-WqqI/AAAAAAAAFQA/fc5a-JBe14Q/s400/jimmy+choo+black+glitter+quiet+pump.jpg
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-4TDmSaVj65s/TzGcmqClbJI/AAAAAAAABGk/LSPiTO7xRjk/s200/tumblr_ln8rieORNP1qb6ymyo1_500.png
> 
> http://www.littleblackdress2014.com/allure-8887-p-6286.html


End file.
